Tworothy/Gallery
Gallery DorothytheDinosaur-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" TheWigglesandDorothyin1993.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1993 picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1994.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1994 picture D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)101.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in pilot episode TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" DorothyandTheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1995 picture TheWiggles,DorothyandKerri-AnneKennerly.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Midday" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles LIVE" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothytheDinosaur-1996Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1997 picture TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill TheWigglesandDorothyinHospital.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in hospital HereComesSantaClaus-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Dance Party" FunnyGreg70.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray67.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend32.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream42.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" JeffTheMechanic20.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Jeff the Mechanic" ZardoZap(Episode)76.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" 1998 WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1998 concert Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-DisneylandLivePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene of "The Wiggly Big Show" WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" Food39.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" Dancing4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)43.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dressing Up" Storytelling8.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Storytelling" Friends21.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Friends" AtPlay29.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "At Play" Family90.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Family" Movement14.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Movement" Directions47.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Directions" Travel124.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Travel" TheBody88.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Body" Communication91.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Communication" Work37.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Work" TheWigglesLiveInHongKong.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Live in Hong Kong" poster ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood25.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" YuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy16.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy" DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandTheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandDorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" RollingDowntheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene of "Wiggle Bay" TheLostJoey41.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" SpaceDancing40.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Space Dancing" RompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" OliveOil.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Dorothy'sChristmasRoses-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Dorothy'sRosePetalJam23.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RompBompAStomp-2006PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" VisittheDoctor8.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation GorillaDance21.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" GoToSleepJeff-RacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" GettingStrongPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2007 WagsinNewYork13.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert24.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" HaveaHappyBirthday,Dorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2007 backstage clip TheWigglesandDorothyWearingRedNoses.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy wearing red noses on Red Nose Day TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesandDorothyin2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2008Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Big Show" Dorothy'sDance.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Circus Practice" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Eat!" HeyHeyIt'sSaturday-2010.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" RompBompAStomp-2011Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Australia Day" concert RompBompAStomp-2009Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Birthday" AMiracleinaManger2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandDorothyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2012 TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2013 TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOffConcert.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" concert Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries